


Sleeping with the Horses

by arthurmarston



Series: Arthur’s Journal [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Marston, Canon typical events, Dom Arthur Morgan, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Sub John Marston, Top Arthur Morgan, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), fucking in public, game typical violence, gay cowboys everywhere, minimal spoilers, teacher student, van der linde gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmarston/pseuds/arthurmarston
Summary: In continuation of my ‘Arthur’s Journal’ series, I present to you all part 3: with even more smut than before!John takes Arthur on a robbery tip to a barn in Valentine. But the horses aren’t the only things getting ridden tonight.Yes, that’s my summary. Enjoy.





	Sleeping with the Horses

“Why we out here doin’ this again?” Arthur grumbled loudly. 

Loud enough for the man in front of him, John Marston, to reach back and clasp a hand over his mouth in attempts to muffle anything else he might say. “You gonna get us caught, Arthur. Shush.” He hissed back, his usually gruff voice now quiet and straining to keep it that way. 

Arthur, being the charming man he always was, let his tongue slip out to playfully lick across the slender fingers now up against his lips. 

John immediately drew his hand away and cradled it to his chest, then dropped it and wiped the saliva off on his pant leg. He looked offended. “Why the hell would you-“

“Just because I agreed to come check this place out doesn’t mean I agreed to take orders from you, boy.” Arthur responded before John could even finish his thought, giving a taunting smile to the younger man, who just looked on with scrunched brows. 

The two of them were currently standing outside one of the largest farms in Valentine, belonging to a wealthy man that had been apparently storing a lot more than cows and horses in his barn. John had received the tip while drinking just two days ago in Blackwater and mentioned it to Arthur the moment he returned to camp. 

From what he’d been told, the old farmer would be away on business and he was stashing bags of money with the hay in the barn. There were several farmhands, so the man at the bar had warned, but if John took backup and went late at night, they’d stand a pretty good chance of sneaking in and making away with the cash. 

And John being John, he immediately knew he wanted to drag Arthur along, despite the older man’s protests. It took two days for him to finally agree, and John wondered if it had anything to do with their new arrangement. They’d been sneaking off at least three times a week now - screwing like two horny teenaged boys and then parting like nothing had happened. It was a routine. One that neither of them wanted to acknowledge but that both had realized was starting to become way too regular. Neither complained. 

And so here they were, suited up for a fight at 11PM, crouching between rows of corn and timothy grass. 

“Fine, don’t take orders from me, get us killed. That’s all swell.” John said with an eye roll, earning a small snort from Arthur that only made him angrier. He hated how easily Arthur could make him doubt himself - how easily he could manage to make John feel like a boy. 

“I ain’t gonna get us killed. Would ya get off the rag, Marston?”

“Oh, you’re so clever.” John huffed. 

“I’m listening, okay? What’re we doin’?” Arthur sighed loudly as he reached a hand out to squeeze teasingly at John’s shoulder, fingers pressing into the bone there and making John’s expression instantly soften. “You’re so easy to rile up.”

He didn’t vocally acknowledge the touch, but the way he suddenly loosened up was beyond obvious to Arthur. Everything Arthur did with those hands was intoxicating, to say the least, and John was a sucker beyond words. “We head for the main barn and we try to get that door open without alerting the guards. We just need to open one of the doors, slip in, and then close it behind us.” John explained, gnawing at his lower lip because he didn’t necessarily have a backup plan if things went south. And his plan wasn’t exactly as innovative as the stories of the eccentric mad-scientist, Marko Dragic, that Arthur had told him about from his travels. It was hard to believe the stories that Arthur told him sometimes, mostly because he never had his own stories to tell that sounded even remotely as interesting. Arthur always went on these amazing adventures while John just... hung around camp. Waiting for him like a lost puppy. Though, this lost puppy had a family he was supposed to be supporting. 

“Okay, Little Johnny Marston, lead the way.” Arthur hummed out as he snapped off a piece of timothy, bringing it into his mouth now and gnawing on the sweet grass as he and John began to sneak their way through the fields. 

John did his best to ignore it, eyes jerking focus between the barn and the way the older’s Adam’s apple was bobbing with each twirl of the grass stalk in his mouth. 

Once they’d approached the front of the barn, John reached an arm out to press against Arthur’s chest, stopping the man from moving forward without speaking. He glanced around as he noticed two guards, neither looking all that intimidating but they did have shotguns and John really wasn’t looking to get shot tonight by a nervous farmhand with an equally nervous trigger finger. 

“I’ll get the one on the right. You take the left.” Arthur mumbled from behind, John looking back at him and furrowing his brows. 

“No, I’ll take the feller on the right and you take the left.” He amended, childishly, causing Arthur to swallow down a laugh and reach out to palm John’s hat down hard onto his head, squishing it down and then moving along to take the man on the left, as asked. 

John didn’t even have a chance to complain, having to sprint into action to catch up with Arthur. He tiptoed over to the worker on the right, giving the man no opportunity to react, before he drew his hunting knife and sliced it across his throat. 

A few gurgles and sputters later and the worker had fallen silent, John nodding over at Arthur from the opposite end as both of them dragged the now lifeless bodies with them towards the center of the farm. 

They met in the middle, only minutes later, and John smiled proudly to himself because, so far, everything was going as planned. 

“I s’pose we leave ‘em in the grass?” Arthur questioned, still gnawing on the stalk of timothy, knowing the answer would be yes, but oddly enough wanting to validate John. 

John nodded, as expected, and the two silently dragged the bodies into the fields and then kicked dirt over their bloody trails as they went back towards the barn doors. 

“Look at that, we haven’t been killed yet. I’m amazed.” Arthur teased as he put a hand on the heavy door handle. John didn’t even look in Arthur’s direction, instead putting a helping hand onto the handle to aid the outlaw in pulling the large door open. 

Both men cringed as the door creaked ever so slightly, the two getting it open just wide enough for them to slip in, Arthur pulling it closed immediately behind them. 

They stood in silence, hearts pounding as they both let themselves rest up against the door. The barn was dark, only being illuminated by the scattered stars and moonlight peeking in through a couple of high-up cut outs on the ceiling. But it was enough for them to see; there were several horses in their stalls on one end and then a couple of dairy cows sleeping quietly on the opposite side. 

“So, Marston, where’s the money?” Arthur whispered out as he glanced around, finally spitting out the stalk and leaning off the wall, walking around to observe. 

The animals were silently watching them, one of the horses whinnying quietly when Arthur had come up to gently rub at its snout. “You gonna be a good girl for us while we rob your daddy blind?” The outlaw asked, cooing to the horse much in a way he had to John while between the younger’s legs. 

John swallowed hard, rubbing at the back of his neck in attempts to distract himself as he headed off for the opposite side, beginning at the first stall and carefully checking through the stacks of hay. 

“Nuthin’ here.” Arthur reported from across, a sigh leaving him as he picked up each bundle of hay in search for the money. 

“Same.” John replied in frustration as he exited the first stall and entered into the next, easing the cow that had startled, and then searching around her. 

“I ‘unno, John, ain’t no money in these stalls, is there?” The older groaned as he too entered into another stall, maneuvering around the horse sleeping in it. 

“Stop bein’ so negative and keep looking.” John snapped back, quietly as he could, now beginning to get worried as the two of them worked their ways towards the back of the barn, both empty handed. 

“Wait!” Arthur gasped out suddenly as he found a velvet satchel tied up and hidden behind the final stall. He turned quickly on his heel, holding the bag up for John to see. 

John came running over, hopping over the gate of the stall he was in and then rushing to Arthur. He was beaming - thankful that they’d found it. He knew Arthur would never let him live it down if they came home empty-handed. 

But all of the color drained from his face when Arthur opened the bag and slowly reached in to pull out a couple of coin purses. Arthur scoffed as he tossed one of the purses to John, the younger catching it despite the nauseous look on his face. 

“Woo-ee, look at that... must be ten dollars in here.” Arthur said sarcastically, shooting daggers at John. 

“No...” John murmured as he opened the purse, poking a finger through the coins in attempts to count it. He felt defeated. “I don’t understand...” He frowned, feeling his cheeks heating up red as ever at the realization that the tip he’d received was a waste of time and effort. 

“So you brought me all the way out to Valentine, had me kill an innocent farmhand, and made me break into a barn... all for enough money to wipe our asses with.” Arthur said, folding his arms over his chest and then walking over to John. 

John was flinching, not wanting to meet eyes with Arthur out of embarrassment. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek, idly playing with the coin purse to distract himself. 

Arthur noticed the sullen expression on John’s face and lightened up, sighing and pinching at his temple. He dropped the coin purse onto the barn floor without a care. “It ain’t that big a deal.” He decided now, lips pursing. Arthur could pretend to be as big and mean as he wanted, but John had discovered a patience within the man that he’d never quite knew existed until recently. 

John remained silent, turning away to quietly take a seat on one of the hay stacks, the color still drained from his face as he tried to come to terms with how badly he’d been misled. He felt stupid. Stupid because this always happened to him. Stupid because no one else would’ve fallen for such a thing. Stupid because Arthur was here... 

Arthur stood at first, just looking at him, before finally deciding to walk over and take the seat beside him on the stack. 

“I always fuck up, don’t I?” John asked solemnly, setting the coin purse down and then removing his satchel and rifle from his back. 

Arthur smiled and mirrored John, removing his own rifle to lean up against the hay, then lifting his satchel over his head to hold in his lap. “Nah, you jus’ easily swindled sometimes. We can’t all be right all of the time. If we was, we’d be in Tahiti by now, just ask Dutch.” 

John rolled his eyes.

“Oh, don’t start that with me now, boy. I didn’t do this to you. Blame the feller who gave you the tip.” Arthur sat up, reaching out to pinch playfully at John’s cheek, the younger groaning as he turned his head to press against Arthur’s palm, resting into it rather than fighting it. The pinch slacked into a caress. 

“You always go around touching people’s faces, huh?” John asked softly, turning his face inwards more so that he could ghost his lips along Arthur’s palm. 

Arthur smirked, thumb rubbing small circles now over one of the scars on his cheek. “No. Just yours.” He licked his lips, curious. “How’s them scars feelin’ these days, hm?” 

John shrugged, lips still lingering, albeit peppering faint kisses along Arthur’s palm now, the older shivering at the intimacy. “They feel fine. Guess I jus’ feel ugly, though. I knew I wouldn’t heal up nice, ya know? But I still hoped I wouldn’t be lookin’ like this for the rest of my life.” 

“You don’t look ugly, though.” Arthur chimed in, frowning a bit as his thumb traced along the shape of the larger scar. 

John’s eyes wavered. 

“You don’t.” Arthur pressed. 

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself, Morgan.” John hummed back his reply, leaning in ever so slightly. 

They were staring at each other now, a mere 10 inches apart, Arthur caught off guard because he hadn’t expected John to lean in. He was used to John pulling away and when he didn’t this time, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

But John didn’t lean in any further, instead, parting his lips and moving his head slightly to take in the tip of Arthur’s thumb, sucking on it gently. 

A low, guttural sound came from Arthur’s throat as he bent his thumb to hook into John’s mouth, letting the younger suck on it more. He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, swallowing hard. “Marston...” he said quietly. 

“Arthur?” John asked back, the man’s name slurred and muffled. 

“You’re makin’ me feel things over here...” Arthur stated with a nervous laugh, feeling that sudden rush of heat in his lower abdomen, body tensing. 

“You have anything new in that journal of yours?” John questioned as he pulled away from Arthur’s hand, licking at his lips and shifting his weight so that he was facing Arthur more closely. 

Arthur cocked a brow, sensing the challenge, and brought his hands into his lap to reach into his satchel and retrieve his journal. “You forget I never stop drawing you.” He said absently as he flipped through a fresh set of pages. John flushed at that. He knew Arthur wasn’t saying that just to say it - Arthur Morgan didn’t do that. He always meant what he said. John wanted to so badly to reach up and cover his blushing cheeks with his hands, or to even pull his hat further down to shield his face, but he didn’t. 

Arthur stopped after a few turns of pages and then held the book out to John. 

John took the journal with a love-sick grin, shaking his head and laughing. There he was, drawn as good as Arthur ever did, sitting directly in Arthur’s lap, the two of them naked. He’d definitely never tried that before. “How fitting. I look like I’m riding you like a horse. And here we is... surrounded by horses.” 

“It’s got some fancy name in that book, don’t remember it. But the guy who sold me it called it the cowgirl. Seemed appropriate.” Arthur chuckled, giving John’s thigh a firm squeeze. 

John’s nose crinkled at the bridge. “The cowgirl?” He echoed, unamused. 

“Oh, hush, you and I both know you ain’t a girl. The guy in Saint Denis didn’t need to know nor did the law.” Arthur scoffed. “Don’t need either of us swingin’ for this. We’ve both been up there once, let’s not push our luck.”

“Oh, but, you know I take it better than any girl you ever met.” John said as he shut the journal and tossed it aside, not even acknowledging Arthur’s secondary comment. 

“That so?”

“Mhm.” John knew he was walking on egg shells with his replies - he felt almost like Arthur was the lion and he was the gazelle. Coming dangerously close to a predator that could so easily rip him to shreds... and even then... he was begging for it. 

Arthur’s eyes remained trained on John while he carefully removed his own gun belt, setting it down with the rest of the small pile they’d started between the two of them. He was waiting for a moment to strike - John could sense it. 

“We have this entire barn to ourselves, Arthur. Make it hurt real good.” 

Those last words were all John had to say before Arthur had nearly pounced on him, shoving the younger right down onto the floor and climbing right up on top of him. 

John groaned as his back hit the floor, only a thin layer of hay there to cushion the fall and it certainly didn’t do much. His hat had gone flying from the impact, hair now wild and splayed out. But all of his pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as Arthur grinded into him - lips immediately attaching to his neck and sucking hard at his pulse. 

John’s hands quickly found the back of Arthur’s head, gripping at the locks of hair and scratching his nails along the older’s scalp, encouraging him. 

Arthur was ravenous on him - despite the two having just been together two nights before. He was biting, nipping red marks all up and down John’s throbbing neck. His hands went to work on removing John’s gun belt now, doing it almost as quickly as he could remove his own, considering this had become a sort-of routine for them, and he shoved it off and aside to get their hips closer. 

“You bastard.” John hissed out against Arthur’s ear, tugging at his hair as the bites got harder. 

“Don’t ask for what you can’t handle.” Arthur growled back, striking blood at the soft skin right behind John’s ear, the younger whining beneath but pulling him down closer. He felt Arthur’s tongue lap at his neck now, as if to cool the heat rising off his skin. 

“All talk.” John managed to get out, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head when Arthur pressed their groins together. 

Arthur pulled back, just enough to strike his open palm against John’s cheek, the younger whining out. “Am I still all talk, boy?” 

John hissed out a quiet, “ya sure are,” managing to smirk despite the sting. 

The older’s eyes narrowed, now gripping at John’s chin to force his head straight and eyes forward. He leaned in, inches away from the man’s lips and whispered back. “You keep it up and I’ll make sure you got tears coming down them cheeks, John.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

There was another slap, this one a bit harder, and John only moaned in reply. Between this and the aching hard-ons he could feel they both had, he really didn’t know how he was going to survive tonight. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, John Marston, all of Valentine is gonna know you’re mine.” Arthur growled out, sitting up to begin undoing John’s vest, then forcibly getting it off the younger, followed by his shirt. 

“Please.” Was all John could reply as the cold air hit his skin, breath hitching as he watched Arthur remove his own blue button-up, his neckerchief being tossed aside. 

Arthur couldn’t help the rather devilish grin that found itself across his face at the slightest bit of submission from John. Even if the younger man wouldn’t admit it, Arthur knew he had John right where they both wanted him. John was smart; just not too smart for Arthur to figure out.

“You gonna just look at me or are you gonna-“ 

Arthur had slapped John before he could even finish the sentence, “shut it.” He added on for good measure. 

John kicked a heel into the floor to suppress himself from yelping out, his cheek burning from the repeated slaps. God, it already felt good. Too good. 

“You was saying?” Arthur teased, knowing John wouldn’t reply as he was too busy rubbing his cheek. He got up now, making quick work of their boots and their pants, getting his own off first. He then got John’s down his legs and threw his boots aside into the already amassing pile they had. 

The two were both down to their drawers, Arthur now palming himself through the thick material, a sigh leaving him as he stood over John. John’s eyes were wide and watching, palm still cradling Arthur’s handprint on his face. 

“Can I touch you?” John asked, daring to sit up onto his knees, looking up at the outlaw, barely waiting for a nod in reply before he eagerly went to the buttons on Arthur’s drawers. John’s fingers were trembling from anticipation, trying his best to undo the buttons and then pulling the fabric apart and dragging it down to his ankles. When Arthur’s erection slipped out, John took it immediately into his hands, spitting into his palms as Arthur had taught him before, and began to stroke him, desperate. 

“Ya got hay all over ya.” Arthur stated absently while lifting a hand to run through John’s messy hair, attempting to push it away from his face, his bangs disobeying and falling right back in front of his eyes. 

“Mhm.” John murmured, nuzzling his nose against Arthur’s inner thigh, pressing soft, wet kisses all over the surface, sighing out when he’d felt Arthur gather his hair behind his head and grip tightly. 

“How you think Dutch would feel seein’ his prized boys like this?” Arthur asked in a low, throaty tone, the slightest laugh leaving him. Though, it was quickly stifled when John had wrapped his lips around the head of his length, sucking. 

John let his tongue swirl over the slit, eyes staring straight up at Arthur as he contemplated his question. “Mmm... disappointed, surely. We bein’ bad.” He finally said as he pulled off, words muffled from his tongue licking along his shaft. He laughed softly, “but I cou’ care less.”

“Me neither...” Arthur replied in a moan, thrusting his hips just a bit to force himself back into the warmth of John’s mouth. 

Truthfully, John really didn’t care about what Dutch thought - but a part of him did care what Arthur thought. Not that John would ever risk their lives by exposing them, but it made him feel a certain way hearing Arthur express his own lack of fear. Maybe that meant something. Maybe it was just in the moment. Maybe it meant nothing. But it felt good, at least for now. 

Arthur didn’t let this go on for very long, however; even if John had gotten so much better at it since the first time they’d done it... he had other plans. “No more, boy. Off.” He demanded now as he tapped John’s cheek, the younger whining as he pulled back, obedient as a dog, a soft pop escaping from his lips as he let Arthur slip out.

“Arthur.” John whined, saliva dripping down from his chin. But he didn’t dare disobey. 

“Quiet. Take those off.” Arthur said dismissively, waving a hand towards John’s drawers, the younger man immediately getting off his knees, wiping off some of the hay that had stuck to him, and then quickly undoing his drawers. He felt almost frantic - struggling to get them down before kicking them off his feet finally. 

He was sore from how hard he was and he groaned when he heard Arthur laughing in the background. John really didn’t understand himself anymore, or how he managed to become so absolutely enthralled with Arthur; he’d never felt like this around anyone ever in his life. He imagined Abigail may actually skin him alive if she knew what he was doing nearly every other day. 

“Come.” Arthur beckoned him, blue eyes filled with lust as he took a seat on one of the hay bales, legs spread as he pat at his thighs.

John wasted no time at all, making his way over and then climbing onto the bale. He was surprised to have the outlaw guiding him to hover over his lap instead of sitting, forcing him to have his knees wide to keep himself up, his stomach level with the man’s face now. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around John’s waist, large hands taking ownership over him and squeezing at his ass while his lips pressed kisses all across his abdomen, making John squirm. 

“What’re you-“ John had begun to say, flushed, only to be cut off by his own loud, drawn out moan when Arthur had unexpectedly taken his length into his mouth. His body reacted immediately by hunching forward, one arm moving to cradle at Arthur’s head while the other arm pushed straight out to splay his hand against the wall for support. 

The horses whinnied in reaction, the sounds of hooves shuffling in the background, but neither of the men even so much as glanced to check. 

Instead, Arthur made sure that John couldn’t move - forcibly holding him still by the hips with his arms while his hands grasped at his ass and pushed the man forward into his mouth. 

John hadn’t ever experienced anything even remotely close to this before and it was evident by the loud moans that he was way worse at controlling himself than Arthur had been. 

“I can’t - fuck - wait...” John cried out as Arthur pushed his erection deeper into his mouth, the heat, the wetness... all of it was just too much. His nerves felt raw; his belly clenching and his heart racing while Arthur gagged lightly and attempted to bring him to the back of his throat. John’s hand was at Arthur’s back now, clawing deeply with his short nails, digging into the skin and trying his damnedest to remember to breathe. 

Arthur could feel John’s thighs actually trembling on either side of his own, the muscles spasming with each bob of his head. “Easy, boy,” Arthur cooed out as he let John’s length slip out, a gasp of air finally leaving John that told Arthur the man had been holding his breath.

Arthur had to laugh - it was pretty damn amusing to see someone so tough and hardened from a life of killing become so fragile and pliable with just a few touches. He liked to believe he could get John to do anything he wanted with just a look. He’d have to remember to try that out, someday. 

“Are we...” John panted out, not even finishing his sentence before Arthur was reaching across them to grab for his satchel, finding the small container of animal fat that he’d recently picked up on a whim. He didn’t need to say anything to John for the younger man to know what was coming next, his reddened face hanging so that he could watch Arthur slick his fingers up. 

“Let’s try three tonight.” Arthur stated aloud as he smeared the fat onto his digits, setting the tin aside. He then brought his free hand back around to push John forward, the long-haired man’s hands both catching on the wall behind them, his ass spreading much easier for Arthur at this angle. 

They’d done this enough times now where Arthur didn’t even need to see what he was doing; he’d felt every inch of John’s body enough times to do this without much thought. And so instead of having to lean around to see his fingers, Arthur was able to bring John’s swollen erection right back into his mouth, sucking gently at the tip while he worked on getting one finger deep inside of John, easily pushing through the tight ring of muscle. 

John hissed out immediately, a bead of sweat dripping from his face and catching somewhere in Arthur’s hair. “Oh, god,” he whined out, shifting forward even more to allow Arthur to curl the digit inside of him. 

It didn’t take long at all before Arthur had added a second finger, pressing both into John til he was at the knuckle, before slipping out and then thrusting them right back in. He’d resorted to kissing along John’s stomach now, afraid if he kept going down the path they were, that John would be finished before they’d even really started. John was thankful to say the least.

“One more and then you’ll be ready.” Arthur murmured, words spoken against John’s stomach while he added in a third digit, each finger curling and then attempting to splay out, John’s whines and moans letting him know to continue. 

“Arthur, I’m gonna die, I can’t, fuck,” John practically cried out, as dramatic as he ever was. “It’s so good. C’mon. I’m fine. I need you. Now. Please.” He was begging, desperately trying to press down - as if trying to sit on Arthur’s fingers to get them deeper into him. But he’d hit the knuckle and Arthur laughed. 

“Quit fuckin’ yourself on my fingers here. Gonna snap them off if you keep doin’ it like that. Wait a second, you impatient bastard.” Arthur scolded, slipping his fingers out and then giving John’s ass a firm slap. 

John groaned, shoulders slacking as he tried to hunch himself enough to rest his forehead on Arthur’s shoulder, the older man pressing a few kisses across his clavicle for as much as he could reach. 

“C’mon, Marston, don’t you be keelin’ over yet. You can die when I’m done.” Arthur taunted while he used the slickness of his fingers to lubricate his cock, John sighing as he forced himself to sit back up on his aching knees. “Sit on me. Let’s go.” He demanded, hands coming to John’s hips as if to push him down. 

“Okay, okay...” The younger said shakily, turning himself slightly so that he could place his arm behind him and balance his hand on Arthur’s knee, while his other hand found the outlaw’s shoulder, using it to guide himself into a sitting position, body lowering to be almost level with Arthur’s. But he paused when he’d felt Arthur’s wet tip hit against his ass, eyes locking with the other’s. “Oh, fuck.”

“Mmm. Slow. C’mon.” Arthur smirked, fingers pressing into John’s hips and slowly pushing him down further, both gasping out loudly as Arthur’s erection slipped into John’s heat. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” John grunted out, lowering himself even further now - the sensation nearly too much for him to comprehend. It was overwhelming; each inch of Arthur that slid into him causing him to clench around him and his back to arch forward. 

“That’s it, boy, just a li’l bit more of me...” Arthur purred out, lips grazing at John’s ear, encouraging him to sit all the way down. And when he’d finally done it - his ass sitting flat against Arthur’s thighs, John couldn’t help but cry out. 

“Fuckin’ Christ.” John’s eyes were clamped shut as he froze now, trying to adapt and adjust himself to just how deep Arthur was inside of him. This was an entirely new sensation - way different than the other positions Arthur had fucked him in. This one definitely had him overwhelmed; he felt full. Like Arthur was practically in his stomach. Was that even possible? That definitely wasn’t possible. But it sure fucking felt like it. 

“Too much?” Arthur asked now, cautious to move because he could see how stiff John had gotten. The pleasure was intense and he wanted more, but not if John wasn’t ready yet. 

“N-no, it’s just... a lot. I can move.” John was practically whimpering. The pain and pleasure mixing together had his entire head foggy; if Arthur wasn’t there to hold him up, he was sure he’d of fallen over. But nonetheless, he wanted to keep this going and so he forced himself to slowly start to sit up, using his hands to control himself as he felt Arthur slide out halfway, and then carefully lower himself to sit back down. 

Arthur moaned out, loud and throaty. His hands were sliding up and down John’s sides, feeling every inch that they could. He wanted to remember this moment forever. 

Once John’s thighs were touching against Arthur’s again, he immediately started lifting off and then sitting back down, starting up a slow, consistent movement. Each time he sat, he swore he saw stars, vision blurry and throat running dry from all the panting. 

“Mmm. Such a good boy fuckin’ himself on me...” Arthur groaned out, beginning to fall into rhythm with John, hands guiding the younger man up and down while he slowly lifted his hips in time with John lowering himself. 

“I’m tryin’,” John yelped out in reply, Arthur’s praise doing what it always managed to do to him - heart swelling and pounding. Eventually, his body had begun to adapt to how foreign the position was and he loosened up. 

John found himself rotating his hips and bouncing up and down on Arthur now, eventually picking up a pace that had them both gripping tightly at each other for balance. 

Arthur had gotten harder with his thrusts once he knew John could handle it, the outlaw bucking up into John each time he felt the younger man slam down on top of him. But he wanted more. Needed more. He gripped tight at John’s hips, using his hands to control the pace now as he forced John to go faster and harder. 

“Arthur!” John cried out, once again startling the horses and even earning a small ‘moo’ from one of the cows. If the animals could comprehend what they were seeing, John was definitely sorry for them. Though, maybe the two fucked enough like animals for them to blend right in. Who would ever know. 

It didn’t even occur to them that they were facing each other until they finally made eye contact. John had never actually faced Arthur when they had sex; it was one thing to have eye contact while John’s mouth was around him, but another thing entirely to have Arthur deep inside of him and their faces so close together, eyes locked. John was used to being turned around - or having his face against the floor or covered by something entirely. But there was no hiding this time - they were staring directly at each other. He didn’t even look at Abigail when they were together. It was always situated that she was facing away. Always. 

John was biting down hard on his lower lip, gnawing at it with each thrust of Arthur’s cock up into him, eyes wavering but never faltering from Arthur’s. 

There was something about it all that suddenly felt a lot more intimate and again, like the last few weeks of their escapades, John felt himself fighting to resist kissing Arthur. He refused to do it. Wouldn’t let it happen. Couldn’t. 

“I never want this to end.” John moaned out now, cheeks blotchy with a redness that only seemed to get worse when he realized just how intensely Arthur was looking at him. 

“I know. Shit.” Arthur replied moments later, leaning back further against the wall and sliding forward on the bale so that he could support himself on his elbows now, allowing John more freedom to move and to change the angle. 

“I’m gettin’ close.” The younger warned, seizing the opportunity now to wrap a hand around his own cock, Arthur’s palm suddenly encasing over the back of his, and the two of them stroking in unison. A yell followed suit, and Arthur smirked. 

Arthur let his head fall back, finally breaking the intense stare down they were having in order to look up at the ceiling. The horses were again making noises and Arthur couldn’t care less - even if someone walked in. John had shifted himself forward on Arthur’s cock now, the older man practically seeing stars as the pleasure began to build in the pit of his stomach. He was so close that he could feel the edge, hands bracing the hay as he attempted to thrust up harder and faster into John, giving him all he had, the younger’s whines filling the barn as tears began to build up and fall from his eyes. That was as long as Arthur could hold on for, before he’d fallen over the edge and his orgasm took him over. 

When Arthur had released inside of him, John immediately stopped moving into a full sit in order to feel all of it - the warmth filling him in a way he’d never felt before. He groaned loudly, head lolling to one side as he felt Arthur’s thrusts encouraging him to finish as well - John leaning back and gripping at Arthur’s thighs now while the outlaw took over pumping his cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, Arthur...” John cried out as he felt his stomach clenching up, the pleasure throwing him over and sending near shockwaves through his body as his climax hit him so hard, his vision nearly went black. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire - his own release catching him off guard as the warm spurts hit up against Arthur’s chest and his own, covering them. 

The horses stamped loudly in the background, huffing and puffing while the two outlaws attempted to ride off their orgasms, John still slowly bouncing in Arthur’s lap until they’d both finally stopped to catch their breaths. 

“Oh god.” Was all John could manage, his cheeks stained with tears as he shifted forward to wrap his arms around Arthur, burying his face into the older man’s neck. 

Arthur was taken aback at first, not in disgust, but in actual amazement. He didn’t even have to think, acting on instinct and seconds later wrapping his own arms around John’s somewhat smaller frame. 

“You wasn’t lying.” John murmured into Arthur’s neck, a small laugh leaving the both of them as Arthur stroked his fingers through sweaty strands of hair. 

“I never do.” He hummed out in reply, breathing heavily and attempting to settle. 

It was a few minutes before John finally pulled himself away from Arthur, carefully rising off his lap and sighing at the sudden emptiness. He moved to stand, shaky, almost like a newborn foal. His legs felt like literal jelly. He could feel Arthur’s wetness slowly dripping down his thighs. 

Then there was a shift in the hay from somewhere in the back of the barn, followed by a quiet, “shit” that both Arthur and John had heard. 

Arthur immediately reacted, reaching for his rifle that he’d set aside to aim it at the back of the barn, heart pounding in his ears. 

“Don’t shoot, don’t shoot!” The voice pleaded, a dark, looming figure rising from the shadows and stepping into the light now. 

John’s eyes were wide, mouth ajar as he brought a hand to his groin, attempting to cover himself while Arthur stood, confidently naked, and continued to aim directly at the shadow. 

“I sleep in here! I’m sorry! I won’t say nuthin’, I won’t!” It was a farmhand - his arms raised high above his head in a show of mercy, a look of both terror and shock to his visage. 

“Get outta here! Now!”

The man ran for the backdoor, never looking back as he stumbled over himself, shoving the door open just enough to slip out and take off. 

The door closed quietly. 

John was heaving, Arthur was smirking, now setting the gun back down calmly. 

“That man just saw you screwin’ me and you let him live!” John yelled as he turned on his heel to look back at Arthur, his entire body red from the flush. 

“Nah, he won’t say nuthin’. Feller had the biggest hard-on I ever saw in my life.” Arthur chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “Now c’mere, lets get dressed so I can take you out for a drink with that ten dollars we made.” 

“Oh, shut up.” John whined now, though he immediately turned to start getting dressed. 

“That’s my good boy.” Arthur cooed out, a smile on his lips while John just shook his head. 

John didn’t know what this was anymore; but he liked it. He liked it a whole damn ‘lot.

**Author's Note:**

> A Fun fact for you all: 
> 
> On my quest to continuously keep Arthur and John in period typical slang and action, I discovered the word boner didn’t have its meaning until around the 1950s, coming from bone-on in the 1940s, and originating from hard-on in the 1890s. You’re welcome. :-D
> 
> Also, a big thank you to everyone who continues to read my nonsense and support this wild journey! The Red Dead community is amazing and I am so happy to log on and always find new stories to read. I hope my little contributions makes someone just as happy! Someone had asked that John ride Arthur and so here’s my attempt at that and I hope it was what you could’ve hoped for. ^_^
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always very appreciated! And please do leave your suggestions for what they try next; I will definitely consider it so don’t be afraid to throw your wildest ideas at me!


End file.
